


Undertape

by Clymentined



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Frisk, OC(s), above ground, papyrus being a goofhead, toriel punning it up, undertape cause im bad at names, uuuh some description of corpses, word count is gonna be around 900 for every chapter just a warning, writing style turned out short and simple for this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymentined/pseuds/Clymentined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is on the surface. Everyone is happy. Frisk will live out their life now right? Of course the unexpected always has to hit. When strange disappearances occur only for them to turn up as mummy-like corpses, humans begin to doubt monsters once more. Frisk and the gang must band together to stop the threat before a war is started and monsters are wiped out once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\-------------------------------------------

_The night was black as charcoal and the air itself seemed to be frigid and dead. Stagnant. Inside, white walls surrounded him. He wondered what it would feel like to be standing under the stars alone on a night like this. At the moment, he expected it to be deathly quiet. But instead, he heard only one thing. The pitter patter of little feet._

_“Who are you?”_

_\----------------------------------------------_

 

“Frisk, sweetie, you’ve been watching the TV for hours it’s time to come down for dinner,” Toriel called.

Said child’s eyes were glued to the TV, this specific news channel reporting on events happening that could disturb monster society- and for once it wasn’t playing the Basketball with a Gorgeous Robot segment. They quietly told Toriel that something was happening on TV she might want to see. She rushed over wondering what could be bothering her innocent young child so much.

“-nd the past few days people have been disappearing, only to be found in a mummy like state dead a few days later. This has been happening in a monster concentrated area. Our best investigators are already on the job trying to find who is behind this. Is it a plot of someone who hates monsters or are monsters the malicious creatures that they appear to be?”

“Now, Steve, this problem is frightening many, causing them to leave the monster populated areas. It is advised for those who fear they are in danger to stay at home and be as careful as possible-”

Toriel had stopped trying to get them to eat dinner and instead her eyes were wide open as she took in the news. Frisk looked up at her and tugged on her clothes to ask about what is going on. She bit her lip and said she didn’t know and that she had to go do something now, but for them to go ahead and eat dinner without her. Frisk bit their lips, this didn’t feel right at all to them.

The first thing they did was try to follow Toriel since they were the ambassador. They should know about this stuff, but their mother was much faster and already they had no idea where she had gone to. So instead, they headed to the kitchen as requested of them. There sat eggs, turkey bacon, and a piece of pie with a note telling them to eat the pie last and to behave. “ _When did she have time to leave that note?_ ” Frisk thought.

As Frisk ate, they thought of what they had seen on the screen. This was bad, humans were starting to doubt monsters again and it could landslide into another war. The monsters would be defeated for sure. They needed to find a way to keep the peace, but how? And who was doing this to those people? They had broadcasted a picture of one the bodies- barely censoring it, of one of the victims, and Frisk had seen it before they could look away. They hoped they wouldn’t have nightmares about it.

Should they solve this puzzle on their own and if so where would they even begin?

Suddenly something clicked in their head. PUzZLES. Papyrus was great at those, wasn’t he? He could help them and boost the moral of monsters with mascot shenanigans. Plus, he helped the ~~humans~~ other humans warm up to monsters originally. They reached for the phone to dial his number, and after exactly two rings, he picked up.

“HELLO, FRISK, HOW ARE YOU?”

They tell him that they are doing fine and then go on to explain why they called. The news story.

“OH NO! BUT DON’T WORRY I’M SURE THIS IS SOMETHING THAT CAN BE SOLVED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! RIGHT SANS?”

“I’m sure you can figure it out, no bones about it.”

“SANS WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME WITH THESE PUNS! CAN’T YOU SEE I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THEM! STOP BONEDOGGLING AND HELP US!”

Frisk snickered at them as Papyrus argued with Sans about his pun, but ended up making his own puns anyways. They felt a little relieved. Maybe they can fix everything before everything changes?

“Hey, kid, don’t worry about this, we’ll get on it pronto.”

“I KNOW, WE SHOULD MEET UP WITH EVERYONE TO FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON. I’LL CALL THEM RIGHT NOW.”

Just like that, Papyrus ended the call. They felt a bit lonely and wondered what they should do now, when suddenly they got another call. It was Metatton...again. This was the third time today.

“Hello, Frisk-darling, I was just calling to tell you about how they canceled my show today to talk about some disappearances! Can you believe them? I should be front and center right now, but instead this ‘Steve’ and ‘Linda’ stole it!”

For some reason, the name Linda was familiar to them. They shrugged it off since it was probably a name mentioned in one of his other calls and instead told Mettaton that the said disappearances _and_ deaths caused difficulties in how well humans and monsters could get along. It was going ok up until now, but they could see all the hard work slipping and everything going down hill. Fast.

“I will have to talk to Papyrus about the meeting and see if it fits into my schedule. Thanks for warning me ahead of time, I’ll try to keep a spot free, darling.”

They talked for a little longer before Frisk voiced that they had to go. They saw Tori entering the front door with a grave look on her face. They asked where she had gone off to. She tried to dodge the question but after more inquisition from Frisk, she gave in.

"I had to find out what Asgore knew about this. Don't worry, though, I'm sure everything will be fine. Hmm, what did he tell me? Well, the officers are hard at work investigating this but... they don't seem to be going anywhere. There have been riots from humans about this and some monsters have been hurt already," she frowned at this, "but don't fret, I'm sure a monster had nothing to do with this. Plus, they can not judge the whole monster race based on one monster, could they?" 

At this, Frisk nodded. They then notified her about what Papyrus had said about wanting everyone to meet to discuss what they should do about the disappearances. Toriel responded by informing them that he had texted her knowing that she did not like answering calls while at work. The meeting was tomorrow after school ends for Frisk. _"Well, that was fast."_ Frisk blinked, Papyrus sure was quick at gathering everyone together for a super-special super-secret meeting.

"Young one, I just noticed how late it is. It is past your bedtime!" and just like that they were off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short... but it just sorta ended up that way??? idk. I already have Chapter 2 written so I'll be posting that next Friday hopefully! Tell me what ya think :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised~

\----------------------------------------------

_ He was sitting in his hospital bed staring at the blank canvas of wall in front of him. It was all he did nowadays. He had stopped for a little bit to ask who was there but no one had answered him. He decided that he was just imagining things and gone back to what he was doing. He didn’t expect an answer. _

_ That is, until he heard a voice speak. _

_ “I’m sorry, I was visiting a friend and got lost. What’s your name? I’m -” _

\----------------------------------------------

“Frisk, pay attention this is important,” they heard a voice say.

They apologized.

“You should pay more attention. Papyrus has surely called this meeting for a good reason. Right Papyrus?” Toriel said, a rare evil glint in her eye.

“OF COURSE I DID HAIRLESS ASGORE!” he exclaimed. They wondered why he called her that. He may just raise hell.

“Papyrus, I’m patelling you this again, my name is Toriel, not hairless Asgore. You wouldn’t want to hurt an old lady’s feelings would you? That wouldn’t be very humerus of you.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I AM SORRY! JUST PLEASE STOP, YOU ARE WORSE THAN SANS!”

“Nice to meet you sorry, my name is Toriel,” she stated. All you could hear was Papyrus screaming as he spun right out of the… wall? There was a Papyrus-shaped hole in the wall. Not again.

“Oh man, someone should go get him so we can start this meeting. I vote Toriel does since she was the one who drove him to the bone.” Sans said. 

Toriel huffed but went to retrieve him anyways. 

“OK, SINCE THAT IS NOW OVER WE CAN BEGIN THIS MEETING LED BY ME, THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND HUMAN’S MASCOT, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Everyone here(Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Metatton, Undyne, Alphys, and Monster Kid) already knew him, so they wondered why he bothered with that long introduction.

“*AUDIBLE COUGH* NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION AND HAVE INTRODUCED MYSELF I WILL TELL YOU WHY WE ARE HERE. FRISK HAS BROUGHT IT TO MY ATTENTION THAT SOME DISTURBANCES HAVE THREATENED TO STOP THE INTEGRATION OF MONSTERS INTO THE ABOVE WORLD AND START ANOTHER WAR.”

You nodded at this. 

“DISAPPEARANCES HAVE BEEN GOING ON IN SHUBARA, THE TOWN NEXT TO US, INVOLVING PEOPLE DISAPPEARING AND WHEN THEY ARE FOUND IT IS IN A ‘MUMMY LIKE STATE’. I DON’T FIND THIS A FITTING DESCRIPTION, BUT IS MOST LIKELY USED TO SCARE PEOPLE INTO ANOTHER WAR. THE PEOPLE FOUND  HAVE SUNKEN IN EYEBALLS, ROTTEN SKIN, AND THERE IS NO INDICATION OF HOW THEY DIED. NO INJURIES CAN BE FOUND INTERNALLY OR EXTERNALLY. THE HUMANS HAVE BEGUN TO THINK THIS IS BECAUSE OF MONSTERS.”

A few gasps were heard here. A monster being able to do that would be unthinkable. Most of them wouldn’t even hurt a fly. Frisk saw Toriel and Asgore sharing a look. Toriel must have talked to him about this earlier. 

“I SUGGEST WE GO STRAIGHT TO THE SOURCE TO INVESTIGATE!”

Of course, Toriel was first to object. 

“Frisk and MK have school. It is imperative that they finish their educations. Plus, isn’t this a little too dangerous. We should let the police handle it.” You were surprised to find that Asgore was the one to counteract this. Toriel glared at him.

“Tori-el, you know just as well as I do that the police are getting nowhere and they have already begun to question me about this. We have to do something before the government uses this as an excuse to wage a war. We have enough on our plates fighting for monster rights as it is. I do agree though, that the kids should stay here, as it would be too dangerous for them.”

Frisk felt angered that they thought this wasn’t something they could do. They had been in more perilous fights before, against all of them too! Had they forgotten this? They would sneak out and follow if they had to. In the meantime, they informed their parents that they were going to come, as ambassador, and nothing Toriel or the others said could change their mind. 

“Yeah, I want to come to! I could help! What if we need to get into a small place? I could help!” Frisk heard monster kid defend. 

Before either of them could answer, Sans spoke, “ Well I guess that’s settled. Let’s go to Shabaratown and fix this.”

The glare could be felt by everyone in the room. Everyone simultaneously shivered and Sans chose this moment to disappear.

“LET’S DO THIS! COME ON ALPHYS WE GOTTA GO PACK!” Undyne fist pumped as she dragged Alphys out. Oh no, they were all going to run away now to leave Frisk to deal with their parents. Great. They looked to find Papyrus but instead found another skeleton shaped hole in the wall.

“W-well, I should be getting home to my parents to tell them about this field-trip!” Monster kid stuttered then ran out, falling on his face, before getting up and continuing on. 

Oh no.

“Young child, get back here this instant!”

They heard Toriel scold them. Deciding to keep trying to sneak out, they quickened their speed. Suddenly, they felt as someone picked them up by the collar. They looked behind themselves with a deadpan expression to see Asgore.

They quickly looked back at the floor-WOW when did they get so high up. Frisk sincerely hoped Asgore wouldn’t drop them. They felt as they were carried back inside, dang it, they had made it so far too. Time to have the worst talking to in the history of talking to’s. 

Frisk hoped their persuasion skills hadn’t rusted in the months of living above ground again. Well, they guessed they did have a little practice, debating with those politicians and all?


End file.
